Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Akari Mavis
Summary: Lucy al salvar a sus amigos es transportada a otro mundo, como edolas, se hace pasar por "nerd" para que no la reconozcan, sin embargo; si ella puede utilizar la magia en ese mundo pueden existir otras personas que también pueden tener, si es así, que ocurrirá? podrá Lucy volver a Fairy Tail? o se quedara en ese mundo?
1. Recuerdos

_**Holi :3 mucho gusto mi nombre es Akari (la verdad no pero me llamo así aquí XD) esta es mi primera historia espero les guste, soy nueva en esto en subir cosas a fanfiction así que no me maten plz, esta demas decir que la serie pertenece al pequeño trollshima (que quiere ver arder el mundo:'v sho lo se) y sin mas que decir, comencemos :3**_

 **** _*pensamientos*_

 ** __habla de personajes__**

_acciones_

Narración

 **Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

Mi nombre, es Lucy Heartfilia maga celestial y en algún momento fui parte de Fairy Tail pero eso cambio hace ya un año.

 **_Mira ahí va esa estúpida nerd** _ escuchaba lo que los demás estudiantes * _sólo ignoramos Lucy, no valen la pena_ * pensé para mis adentros, yo sólo me dirigía a mi casillero a recoger mis cosas e irme a casa.

Una ves salí de el instituto me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo * _igual que ese día_ * no me importó y seguí mi camino.  
 **_Ya llegue _**  
 **_Lucy! Pero mira como estas te dije que llevaras un paraguas _** me regaño mi madre, Layla Heartfilia.  
 **_perdón, es que no creí que llovería, sabes que no confió mucho en el tiempo que anuncian en la televisión _** dije con una risa nerviosa **_me daré una ducha y bajare para cenar** _

Una ves que me duché, me puse el pijama y me recosté en la cama _ **ya ha pasado un año** _susurre _ **me preguntó como estarán** _ dije triste con los ojos cerrados **_no Lucy, no te pongas triste, recuerda que lo hiciste para salvarlos, para que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir ...pero sin embargo** _ se viene la imagen del gremio y se pone a llorar _ **porque me duele tanto ...me gustaría volver a verlos, a Natsu con sus travesuras, colándose a mi casa junto con Happy, a Erza, a Gray, a Wendy, a Fairy Tail, me gustaría volver a verlos** _ lloraba a mares, era demasiado doloroso en eso se me vino a la mente ellos, los del instituto _ **No! Puede que sean iguales.. Pero ellos no son mis amigos.**

~Flash Back~

Ese día estábamos todos como siempre, Natsu peleando con Gray, Erza comiendo pastel de fresas, yo con Levy-chan sobre un libro, de pronto por la puesta se ve que entra alguien, vestido de negro pasaron unos segundos antes de darnos cuenta de quien era.

 **_ZEREF!_** escuche al máster gritar _ **que haces aquí!** _  
 **_silencio ya he tomado la decisión, si quiero acabar con la humanidad...debo acabar con ustedes, ya han interferido suficientes veces en mis planes como para dejarlos vivir** _ decía mientras sale del gremio_ **dejaré que el se encargue de ustedes después de todo, ya no están el Tenroujima para que Mavis los salve** _ dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa siniestra, pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban muy tensos_ **Maldita sea!** _escucho un golpe y veo a Natsu enojado con la pared algo rota por el golpe que le dio *N _atsu*_ pienso con tristeza_ **que rayos se cree ese maldito para venir y amenazarnos? Le iré a dar una lección para que vea con quien se mete!_**

 **_NATSU!... Cálmate** _dijo mientras lo aplasta con el la mano_ **en estos momentos hay que estar alerta por si Zeref hace algo.**  
_ **Levy-chan que habrá querido decir Zeref con eso** _dije algo mas calmada y a la vez preocupara _ **no lo se Lu-chan pero tengo un mal presentimiento_**

~Fin Flash Back~

 **_Lucy... Lucy despierta** _ habrí los ojos y me encontré con mi madre * _un sueño? No...un recuerdo_ *_ **Lucy te estabas tardando mucho así que te vine a ver, y me encuentro con que estabas durmiendo** _ dijo mi madre haciendo un mohín * _se ve muy graciosa_ *_ **jeje perdón, perdón, ya voy_**

~En la cena~

_ **mamá a que hora llega papá? Es raro no verlo en la cena_**  
 **_no lo se Lucy, últimamente se la pasa en el trabajo_** * _esto es malo, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo*_  
_ **mamá yo_**  
 **_lo se Lucy** _ me interrumpió_ **se lo que ha pasado y Jude también tiene miedo, el tampoco quiere que ocurra eso, así que me dijo que iba a pedir unas vacaciones para pasar más tiempo con nosotras** _dijo sonriendo, la admiró, aunque no sea me madre...me hace sentir esa calidez de cuando era niña pero...  
 **_y dime Lucy...porque te vistes con esas ropas cuando vas al instituto?** _dijo recordando como va su "hija".  
_ **Ettoo es que en un principio era para que no me reconocieran y ver la gente en que podía confiar, como era un lugar nuevo al principio al ver quienes eran me alegre...pero después al darme cuenta de como eran no le vi el caso a vestirme normalmente, sólo se acercarían a mi por mi cuerpo por mucho que se parezcan a ellos, no lo son_.**

 **_Lucy** _dijo mi madre sonriendo_ **tienes un buen corazón, puede que no seas mi hija biológica o al menos mía pero eres igual a mi hija y este año te he querido como una** _abrazándome_ **me gustaría que ella nos perdonara a Jude a ya mi** _siento algo caer miró hacia arriba...lágrimas, ella esta llorando_ **Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hicimos,** **ojala algún día vuelva con nosotros_**

 _ **Les gusto? espero que si :3 esta es una pequeña (no tan pequeña) historia que tengo en wattpad que habia dejado abandonada un tiempo *claaaaaaaro solo un tiempo, fueron meses maldita* shhhh conciencia ellos no deberían saberlo y bueno, quería compartirla con los lectores de fanfiction a ver que les parecía ^^ gracias por leer y si les gusto nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;3**_


	2. Llegada

**Capitulo 2: llegada**

Así es, yo no soy su hija, puede que tengamos la misma sangre y los mismos rasgos pero ella no es mi verdadera madre, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que este lugar es como Edolas, y la Lucy de este mundo se enojo con mamá y papá debido a que la comprometieron, eso me recordó mucho a mi, pero la diferencia es que cuando ella se opuso y mamá le pegó una cachetada a lo cual ella huyó y nadie sabe donde esta, por eso cuando me encontré con ellos fue muy extraño.

~Flash Back~ 

Cuando llegue a este lugar no sabía donde estaba, estaba muy desorientada Estaba lloviendo mucho y no tenía nada más que mi ropa, me sentía mareada de pronto alguien grita mi nombre volteo y veo a alguien que jamás creí volver a ver _ **ma...má?** _ fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme.

 _*Donde estoy?*_ esta todo oscuro mis sentidos estaban comenzando a despertarse para darme cuenta de que _*algo blando, estoy sobre algo blando creo que en una cama*_ no sabía que había pasado, sólo recordaba que estaba en el gremio, apareció Zeref y nos amenazó, Natsu se enojo y dijo que le iba a ir a darle una lección y... _ **el gremio** _ abrí los ojos y me senté inmediatamente.

 **_Donde estoy_** veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que es una habitación _*no quizás me secuestraron, ya verán se arrepentirán de haberse metido con Lucy Heartfilia*_ pensé enojada, veo por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el segundo piso de una casa, siento que la puerta se habré y me tense inmediatamente.

_ **Lucy, que bueno que despiertas_** dijo mi ...madre _*mamá... Es ella, pero no puede ser*_ sin darme cuenta me tire en sus brazos y me puse a llorar, pero lo que dijo luego me confundió.

 **_Lucy por favor perdóname** _llorando_ **no era mi intención hacerlo cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho ...de verdad** **perdóname** _ mientras me abrazaba más fuerte_ **si no te quieres casar no lo harás, converse con Jude de todo lo que paso y nos dimos cuenta de que te estamos controlando mucho, casi no sales por causa nuestra, no tienes amigos ...pero es tu vida y hemos sido demasiado injustos contigo, tu padre también esta muy arrepentido y quiere pedirte disculpas, por favor predonanos_**

_ **Mamá no se que paso pero yo te perdonó...pero no se donde estoy, yo estaba en Magnolia y _** iba a seguir pero mi madre me interrumpió **_ Magnolia? Es el lugar en el que te has estado quedando?_** _*que? No conoce Magnolia?_ _ **no te preocupes Lucy puedes volver no tienes que preocuparte por eso** _ dijo sonriendo.

 **_ Mamá** _ sería_ **la ciudad de Magnolia, del reino de Fiore, no lo recuerdas?_**

 **_Lucy... De que hablas, reino? Esto es Japón Lucy_** _*q-que?*_

 **_Ja-pón?! No puede ser yo hace unas horas estaba en Magnolia en Fairy Tail_** _*no conoce magnolia? No puede ser*_ pensé angustiada.

 **_Fairy Tail, te refieres a la escuela que no quisiste ir? Si es por eso no hay problema te podemos transferir allá, y por cierto de donde sacaste estas llaves? _** refiriéndose a las llaves celestiales_ **son algo extrañas, aunque son muy lindas_** _*extrañas?*_

 **_pero que dices mamá, no recuerdas a Acuario?, A Cáncer?, a capricornio? mamá fueron tus espíritus_** dije alterada _*que es esto, ella no es mi madre, en donde estoy*._

 **_...te estas refiriendo a los signos zodiacales _** dijo sonriendo_ **vamos Lucy que ocurre, y también, que hacías con esto** _ mostrándome el látigo celestial_ **es peligroso_.**

 **_Layla volví, despertó lucy?_** se oyó desde el primer piso, * _esa voz ...papá?*_ _ **Lucy, que bueno que despiertas hija, verás yo...se que ahora no tienes ganas de verme pero yo te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho** _ _*que esta pasando*_ _ **Lucy yo, se que no he sido un buen padre pero te quería pedir una segunda oportunidad** _ mirándola_ **Lucy? Que ocurre hija si quieres nosotros podemos- _**

 **_Ya basta!** _ lo interrumpí.

_ **Lucy..._** dijo sorprendida mi "madre".

 **_escuchen no se que es esto, lo uno que se es que los he vuelto a ver, pero creó que se equivocaron de persona yo no soy la Lucy de la cual hablan yo...yo no se donde estoy** _dije mirándolos.

~Fin Flash Back~

Les explique todo lo que viví desde que tengo memoria, sus muertes, el gremio, Zeref todo y al final quedaron en shock, no me creían, creían que había perdido la memoria, que lo había soñado y que había transformaron ese sueño en mi vida, pero yo sabía que no era cierto así que para probarlo intente llamar a uno se mis espíritus celestiales, a Acuario y funcionó, al principio Acuario se enojo por haberla llamado pero cuando los vio se sorprendió tanto como ellos... "mis padres", Acuario les explico y que todo lo que dije era verdad...finamente, ellos viendo que no tenía donde ir me adoptaron y he estado aquí desde hace un año, en el instituto me visto con ropas holgadas o como dicen los demás como una "nerd" para que no me reconozcan en caso de que vean a la Lucy de este mundo.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta, si yo puedo usar magia, eso significa que existen más personas que también la poseen...sólo esperó que no me vea obligada a ocuparla, porque eso puede traer problemas a este mundo.

 ** _holi :3 como están pequeñ s jajaja saben la verdad me sorprendió bastante la gente que agrego la historia a favoritos así que le debo agradecer a:_**

 ** _FTcelestial,_** ** _Juantigrerey y a AMAM16 :3 muchas gracias y la verdad, quería saber si alguna que sea escritora sabe como poner las notas correctamente y no como parte de la historia XD lo siento, aun no se muy bien como funciona fanfiction y también que iré actualizando cada 3 días (actualice antes porque estaré sin Internet en la compu) y eso...hasta la próxima mis pequeños amores ;3_**


	3. Instituto

**_Holi :3 como están? espero que bien XD lamento la tardanza jajajaj esta demás decir que los personajes merecen al Mashima (pinche trolleador) y la historia es mia y asi los dejo con el capitulo, espero les guste_**

 **Capitulo 3: Instituto**

Volviendo con Lucy y su madre.

 **_no te preocupes mama_** dije sonriendo_ **ella volverá, si es como yo sólo hay que esperar** _ secándole las lágrimas.

 **_Lucy _** vuelve a abrazarme_ **gracias, muchas gracias, eres como una hija para mi_** _*mamá...*._

 **_ bueno** _dijo sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas **_ es mejor que vayas a dormir porque mañana debes ir al instituto (N/A: o escuela, como ustedes prefieran), yo preparare tu almuerzo así que no te preocupes _**

Lucy la quedó mirando unos momentos y luego sonrio **_ si mamá** _

Luego de eso, Lucy se fue a su habitación a dormir pero algo raro pasó.

~en el sueño~ 

_*que es esto? Esta todo oscuro*_ de pronto oye algo a lo lejos_ _ **Lucy, Lucy_**_ se oye una dulce voz que cada vez mas se iba acercando_ _**q-quien es?**_ _ se da cuenta de que la persona que la llama esta detrás de ella _* tengo miedo, pero sea quien sea lo derrotaré*_ así que lentamente se da vuelta_ ** _quien...eres..._** _ dijo al darse cuenta de que no podía ver su rostro_ _ **alguien que conoce bien por lo que has pasado pero ...Lucy Heartfilia pronto será la hora de que vuelvas a ocupar magia_** *no puede ser, como sabe eso*_ pensó aterrada_ ** _no te preocupes, no te haré daño, sigue con tu entrenamiento ...Lucy__** decía mientras se alejaba _ **_ porque lo necesitarás, sólo esperó que sobrevivas a lo que muy pronto vendrá_**_

_ _ **e-espera, que quieres decir con eso_** _ mientas corría hacia la voz_ **_sólo vive Lucy...__**

 **_Lucy, Lucy despierta_** de pronto Lucy se levanta alterada_ **vamos Lucy tienes que ir a la escuela y...lucy? Que te ocurre?** _al ver como estaba su hija.

 **_eh? Ah no nada_** _*que ha sido eso...que sobreviva? Pero a que..*_ _ **no te preocupes mamá jeje ahora me levantó_** su madre sólo a miró preocupada_ **de acuerdo, pero apresúrate, se te hace tarde _**

 **_si, ahora me levanto_** _*quien será, su voz se me hace conocida y como es que sabe de mi entrenamiento*_

Así era, Lucy antes de entrar al instituto le dijo a su padre que quería aprender defensa personal, lo cuales aprendió muy bien diferentes tipos de técnicas y le ofrecieron aprender con espadas y armas el cual ella por admiración a la que considera su hermana mayor Erza, aprendió

Una vez lista, Lucy bajo para desayunar con sus padres_ **Buenos días_** sonriendo_ **mamá, papá_**

 **_buenos días Lucy_** dijo jude_ **como dormiste?_**

 **_pues bien jeje_** sonriendo nerviosa.

_ **la verdad _** dijo su madre_ **cuando la fui a despertar estaba muy agitada y parecía asustada_**

_ **eso es cierto Lucy? Ocurrió algo** _ preguntó Jude preocupado_ _*q-que digo no quiero preocuparlos* __ **N-no se preocupe jeje, la verdad es que no recuerdo que soñé_** sus padres la quedaron mirando unos segundos para luego volver con el desayuno.

_ **De acuerdo, pero dinos cualquier cosa de acuerdo_** dijo su madre para luego comer su desayuno _*mamá*_ _ **de acuerdo_** sonriendo _*lamento mentirles papá, mamá pero no quiero que se preocupen*_ pensó triste.

Estuvieron en silencio tomando su desayuno hasta que Jude rompió el silencio

 **_lucy, ya ha pasado un año y se que debe ser difícil para ti haber dejado casi todo lo que conocías y también se que en el instituto te han estado molestando por como vistes...así que iré a hablar con el director sobre eso_** Lucy mientras tanto estaba sorprendida, nunca le había hablado su padre, desde que había llegado, tan seriamente pero vio es sus ojos una gran preocupación el cual la conmovió.

 **_no te preocupes papá** _ dijo sonriendo_ **después de todo fue mi decisión tanto el salvar a mis amigos como vestir así, así que no te preocupes...y si alguno intenta algo je** _aun sonriendo se levanta y eleva el puño_ **sabrán con quien se meten_** dijo para final mente reír, contagiando su risa también a sus padres

_ **ya, ya luchadora** _ dijo mientras reía_será mejor que vayas al instituto antes de que se haga tarde_ **para finalmente sonreirle a su hija.**

_ **ya voy!_** dijo con gracia_ **hasta la tarde, mamá, papa_** para finalmente despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ambos.

Una vez afuera, se ve la cara de resignación de Lucy _*otro día es ese lugar, gracias a dios me gusta leer y he aprendido la base de lo que enseñan*_ pensaba Lucy mientras caminaba _*se parecen tanto*_ pensó con tristeza _*cuando llegué...algo me decía que me quedara en ese lugar, si embargo no entiendo porque...creó que es por su parentesco*_ dijo deteniéndose a mirar el gran edificio con una insignia muy conocida para ella _ **esperó tener la paciencia y no meterme en problemas** _ dijo suspirando _ **Fairy Tail**

 _ **XD espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la demora pero la verdad es que he estado corta de tiempo ya que me quede pegada con un libro (que la verdad no tenia pensado leer pero como me gusto mucho no pude evitarlo)y pos...eso, hasta la próxima mis pequeños amores ;3**_


	4. Contrapartes

**Capitulo 4: Contrapartes**

Luego de reunir la paciencia necesaria Lucy entró al instituto, una vez adentro se dio cuenta de que no había casi nadie en los pasillos y los que pasaban la miraban con asco, sin darle importancia a lo ultimo miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, así que fue a la biblioteca para pasar el rato. _*este lugar es tan tranquilo, puede que sea como una rata de biblioteca*_ se ríe _*pero me recuerda a la biblioteca del gremio por la cantidad de libros, quizás por eso me siento cómoda aquí*_.

Lucy luego de un rato miró la hora y se dio cuenta que estaban por comenzar las clases así que salió de la biblioteca y tomó rumbo a su salón, en el trayecto los estudiantes se reían de ella por como vestía otros que estaban en grupo al verla se ponían a "susurrar".

 **_mira ahí va la nerd_** susurro una **_uy si mira, es horrible, que le pasa con sus lentes_** decía otra **_ de seguro tiene un cuerpo horrible y por eso usa esos trapos_** _*si supieran*_ pensó Lucy con gracia mientras las escuchaba, ya que aunque ellas intentaban susurrar no podían debido a que sus voces eran algo fuertes, por no decir muy chillonas.

Una vez entró al salón ocurrió lo mismo que en el pasillo _*vamos Lucy, no les prestes atención a semejantes idiotas, no valen la pena*_ pensaba, ya en su asiento se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba a que comenzarán las clases.

Lucy estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que **_ hola nerd_** se oye una vos masculina_ **se me olvido hacer la tarea así que quiero que me la des_** _*quien rayos se cree este idiota*_ pensó con molestia, Lucy sólo siguió leyendo haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le dijeron, hasta que este le quita el libro.

 **_ya te lo dije, quiero que me des la tarea cerebrito_** dijo con burla

 **_olvidado_** dijo sería **_bien, pues supongo que me quedaré con este estúpido libro ya que no me la quieres dar_** _*oh no, ese libro es de mamá*_ este al no ver ceder a Lucy se comenzaba a ir con el libro en sus manos **_bien pues supongo que me lo llevaré_** dijo marchándose

 **_espera_** lo detuvo Lucy afirmándolo de la manga del polerón (como un chaleco pero mas delgado y de algodon) _* vamos Lucy tragate tu orgullo, es un libro preciado de mamá*_ _ **de acuerdo te la daré, pero devuélveme el libro primero_** le dijo a el, este le tiro el libro para luego estirar la mano pidiendo lo que consiguió_ **la tarea_**

Lucy guardó el libro en su mochila para luego entregarle la tarea_ **ten, pero necesitó el cuaderno para cuando llegue el profesor_** más el no le prestó atención **_ jo~ más te vale que estén bien las respuestas nerd, porque si no, el preciado libro que llevas ahí será cenizas** _ _*maldito*_ pensó Lucy con amargura y algo de odio **_no te preocupes, están todas las respuestas buenas_**

 **_bien en ese caso las copiaré, adiós estúpida nerd** _dijo llendose_ **adiós ...dragneel** _ dijo con enojo _*ese idiota quien se cree que es*_ de pronto se le vino la imagen de su mejor amigo _*natsu...eres a uno de los que más extraño, esperó que estés bien*_ pensaba con nostalgia _*sin embargo, gracias a dios que no esta aquí, si hubiera conocido a su contraparte el se hubiera lanzado a golpearlo de inmediato por su arrogancia*_ pensó con gracia _*por un momento me emocione cuando vi a los chicos, a Fairy Tail, por un momento creí que sólo había sido una pesadilla...pero eso cambio al ver como me trataron...fue un golpe que me trajo a la realidad, que ahora esta es mi realidad y no me queda más que aceptarla*_ pensó Lucy con resignación.

En eso entra el profesor al salón

 **_buenos días alumnos_** _*alumnos...Gildarts que habrá pasado para que seas asi*_ pensó con tristeza.

 **_hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes, pueden pasar_** _*han de ser otros de esos niños ricos y mimados, diablos, otro par al que aguantar*_ pensó con amargura.

 **_hola mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe_** dijo uno

 **_ y el mio Rogue Cheney_** dijo el otro, Lucy al escuchar esos nombres se sorprendió y levantó la vista rápidamente para ver a los dos hermanos en frente.

Al principio principio se alegró, pero al recordar que ese mundo era como edolas sólo se mantuvo seria _*rayos, sólo esperó que no me molesten como lo hace Dragneel*_ pensó para luego bajar la vista a su libro... porque si, ella llamaba por su apellido a los de este mundo excepto a sus padres, no pensaba llamarlos con los mismos nombres como lo hacia en fairy tail, sólo a ellos los llamaría por sus nombres, a los de este lugar no.

Con lo que ella no vio fue que tanto Sting como Rogue sonrieron al reconocer a la rubia _*finalmente te encontramos rubia/lucy-san, maga celestial de fairy tail*_ pensaron al unísono.

 _ **holi :3 tanto tiempo XD jeje lo se soy mala y pues...eso, solo queria actualizar y mientras leia queria unicamente cambiar algunas cosas pero...ya esta asi, asi que nup jeje y eso...hasta el proximo capitulo pequeños ;3**_


	5. Me Descubrieron?

_**holi :3 cuanto tiempo :3 bueno, mejor vamos a lo importante, sobra decir que los personajes no son míos sino que del pequeño Mashima (el cual nos ha dejado sin manga por 2 semanas :'v) ya que si fueran míos ya habría nalu hace tiempo y un montón de peleas y aventuras y sin mas que decir! ...a la historia :3**_

 _Capítulo anterior:_

 _Con lo que ella no contó fue que tanto Sting como Rogue sonrieron al reconocer a la rubia *finalmente te encontramos rubia/lucy-san, maga celestial de fairy tail* pensaron al unísono._

 _ **Capítulo 5: me descubrieron?**_

 **_pues bien, veamos_** dijo el profesor viendo el salón _*rayos que no los siente aquí por favor*_ pensaba Lucy con angustia, debido a que atrás de ella habían dos puestos desocupados. (N/A: como que es mucha coincidencia no lo creen? xD)_ **siéntense atrás de la señorita Heartfilia** _ a lo cual esta levantó la mano para que supieran quien era, en consecuencia de ello gran parte las chicas la miraron mal _*alguien definitivamente me odia*_ y las que no lo hicieron era porque ya tenían novio.

Sting y Rogue sólo sonrieron aún más al escuchar su apellido y asintieron y sin quitar la vista de Lucy se dirigieron a sus puestos, por otro lado Lucy sentía que no dejaban de mirarla _*oh no, lo más seguro es que se ponga a molestarme...ya me canse, si me dicen algo me defenderé*_ pensó Lucy con decisión, una vez se sentaron, Sting detrás de Lucy con Rogue siguiéndolo detrás, Gildarts dio inició a la clases

Mientras avanzaba la clase, Lucy sentia la mirada tanto de Sting como la de Rogue _*estos dos...se traen algo entre manos, será mejor que los evite pueden ser peligrosos*_ pensó con angustia.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Lucy fue la primera en levantarse para salir y al ver que Sting y Rogue eran rodeados por las chicas de su clase sólo sonrió _*perfecto*_ y sin detenerse a nada fue directo a la biblioteca e intento continuar con su lectura, pero al instante se le vinieron a la mente Sting y Rogue _ **aquí no me encontrarán, si son como los demás no se querrán ni acercar a este lugar** _ dijo riendo débilmente.

_ **se equívoca Lucy-san ...** _ esta asustada al oír la voz de Rogue, se levanto y miro en la dirección en la que lo escucho.

_ **así es rubia** _ Lucy se da vuelta y se encuentra con Sting_ **Que hacen aqu** í_ miró Lucy desafiante _ **y como saben mi nombre_**

Sting y Rogue sólo se miraron mutuamente y se rieron, pero eso a Lucy sólo la inquieto más.

_ **vamos Heartfilia, sabemos quien eres realmente** _ Sting se acerca a ella y le susurra_ **maga celestial de fairy tail** _ Lucy cuando oyó eso se asustó mucho y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

~pov Sting~ 

_*rayos creo que exageramos un poco, y lo malo de todo esto es que ahora nos evitara más de lo que ya lo hace*_ _ **Tsk** _ _*sólo esperó que su plan funcione*_

~Fin Pov~ 

Sting aparto la vista de la puerta por la que se había ido la rubia hace unos segundos y miró a Rogue y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual que el hace unos segundos

~Pov Rogue~ 

Al igual que Sting me quede mirando por donde se fue la única persona que nos puede ayudar _*Lucy-san sólo esperó que comprenda*_

~Fin Pov~ 

_ **Rogue, oe Rogue_** Rogue al sentir que lo llamaban salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con Sting haciéndole señas de una manera muy graciosa _ **he? Que ocurre Sting?_**

_ **vamos a otro lado, sabes que no se me dan esto de leer** _dijo con algo de gracia, Rogue sólo asintió y salieron de la biblioteca.

En otro lado bajo un árbol del pequeño bosque de la escuela se encontraba una rubia llorando con la cabeza escondida es sus piernas (en posición fetal)

_ **que esta pasando** _decía mientras poco a poco se iba calmando su llanto_ **se supone que yo fui la única que llegó a este lugar, como es posible que ellos estén aquí_** luego espera unos segundos, respira hondo y suelta un gran suspiro _ **debo calmarme, no conseguiré nada llorando** _se dijo a si misma limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **_tienes razón cerebrito, no conseguirás nada, además de que se burlen más de ti** _ Lucy levanta la vista y se encuentra con Natsu o para ella Dragneel _ **que es lo que quieres Dragneel, no estoy de ánimos para que molestes ahora** _ dijo Lucy molesta.

_ **cállate nerd, sólo vengó a devolverte esto_** le tira el cuaderno_ **deberías agradecer que te lo devolví_** dijo con una sonrisa arrogante _ **me voy no quiero que me vean con alguien como tu** _ Lucy lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era levantarse y darle la paliza de su vida _*no vale la pena Lucy calmate*_ pensó para si misma, una vez se fue esperó unos minutos y le levantó para ir a la próxima clase.

Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol alguien observaba a nuestra rubia irse _*Tsk maldita sea que mierda me pasa, yo no soy así*_ pensó para luego ir, al igual que ella, a clases.

 ** _lamento demorarme tanto XD peeeeeero ya que no? al fin volví a actualizar...muajjajaja y eso, espero les haya gustado este pequeño y corto capitulo :3 y pues...Oyasuminasai min'na! (buenas noches a todos!)_**


	6. realmente son ellos

**_holi :3 muajajajajajja como estan? pues espero que bien, bueeeno la verdad solo quiero decir que...subire como tres o cuatro capitulo mas en un ratito (si es que me alcanza el tiempo para editarlo ya que estoy sin mouse XD) asi que eso_**

 _*pensamientos*_

 ** __habla de personajes__**

 ___ acciones ** ___**

Narración

 _Capítulo anterior:_

 _Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol alguien observaba a nuestra rubia irse *Tsk maldita sea que mierda me pasa, yo no soy así* pensó para luego ir, al igual que ella, a clases._

 ** _Capítulo 6: realmente son ellos._**

Durante el resto del día fue igual, Sting y Rogue huyendo de las chicas del instituto e intentando hablar con Lucy, mas esta sólo huía de ellos y para el final del día tanto los chicos como Lucy estaban más que agotados.

 **_Ah al fin es hora de ir a casa_** Dijo sonriendo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que como siempre era la última en salir de su salón **_bueno mejor asi_** decía mientras se estiraba **_umm ...es verdad!_** dijo parándose rápidamente_ **hoy día decidiremos el lugar al que visitaremos el fin de semana_**

Lucy recogió sus cosas y se apresuró para salir del salón y fue a los casilleros **_ Ah~** _suspirando_ **creo que estoy exagerando un poco, sin embargo no hallo la hora de saber a donde vamos a ir** _ dijo emocionada dando saltitos y luego se dio cuenta que lo que hacía y paro inmediatamente y miro alrededor **_ menos mal que no hay nadie jeje_** en eso ve el casillero y toma sus llaves celestiales_ **chicos cuando lleguemos a casa los invocaré para que nos ayuden a decidir_** decía sonriendo al ver que a sus llaves emiten algo de calor, como si estuvieran diciendo que la escuchaban, Lucy coloca las llaves en su cinturón el cual no se puede ver debido a su ropa algo grande recogió sus cosas y se va del instituto.

Camino a casa Lucy no podía aguantar la emocion de saber a donde van a ir, por lo cual tomó un atajo_ **rayos, eso me pasa por impaciente_** decía decepcionada debido a que se había perdido_ **mh? Que eso?_**

No muy lejos de donde estaba ella, había un bosque y en lo profundo de el se podía ver unos pequeños resplandores y Lucy sin poder detener su curiosidad de dirige a ese lugar_ **demonios porque me vine a meter aquí** _susurrando al darse cuenta que se había adentrado al bosque_ **esto me pasa por mi curiosidad, aunque no puedo perderme más de lo que ya lo estoy** _ decía para después suspirar_ **bueno no queda de otra más que seguir adelante_**

Lucy al principio tenía algo de miedo pero luego recordó que sus espíritus estaban con ella lo cual la hizo reaccionar y saber que todo estaría bien, una vez en lo profundo del bosque se dio cuenta de que una pequeña parte del lugar estaba algo destrozado y con unos árboles caídos y en el centro un gran cráter.

 **_pero ...que paso aquí..._** examino algo el lugar y se dio cuenta que la pequeña destrucción del lugar era reciente,luego de unos pocos segundos su mente se imaginó un montón de cosas las cuales pueden haber ocurrido en ese lugar **_s-seran e-extraterrestres?** _pensó aterrada para luego negar con la cabeza y golpearse suavemente en esta **_no Lucy que estas pensando, cualquier cosa puede haber pasado, no puede ser específicamente eso..._** volvió a pensar en lo que puede haber pasado en ese lugar para luego darse cuenta de que **_ ummm creo que estoy viendo muchas peliculas_** dijo con gracia.

Se sentó en un trocó y se quedó ahí unos minutos, pero luego recordó algo y pensó aterrada _*mamá y papá me van a querer matar si llegó más tarde se supone que cuando yo llegara decidiríamos el lugar*_ se levantó rápidamente para recojer sus cosas e irse pero en eso escucha unos arbustos algo lejanos moverse _*algo viene*_ peso inquieta _*no tengo más opción, debo esconderme*._

Se coloco la capucha de su poleron para que no se viera su pelo, tomó su mochila, se la colocó en la espalda y se subió arriba de un árbol donde llegaba poca luz de sol, oculto su presencia al igual que lo que más pudo se su aroma _*gracias a dios que entrene con capricornio, aunque fuera algo que me costo trabajo aprender esto nunca se sabe cuando se pueda necesitar, ahora esperaré a ver que ocurre*_ pero no esperó la pequeña sorpresa de encontrarse con Sting y Rogue _*tiene que ser una broma, definitivamente alguien me odia*_ pensó con enojo, pero luego miró sus ropas, con las que ella los conoció y que también notó que estaban sucias y algo rotas _*así que realmente son ellos, los Sting y Rogue que yo conozco*._

Lucy en ese momento sentía muchas cosas, por un lado sentía confusión, debido a que no entendía como llegaron ahí, por otro lado alegría, de haberse encontrado con ellos y a la vez miedo, miedo de que más personas que puedan haber llegado ahí y eso causaría un colapso en esa sociedad y en el mundo pero el habla de ellos interrumpió su remolino de emociones.

 **_uff ahora si estoy mejor necesitaba esto, tenía sed_** decía Sting para después terminar de beberse una botella con agua.

 **_ ni que lo digas_** dijo Rogue sonriendo débilmente y al igual que el con una botella, sólo que la de el aún tenía agua **_aunque creo que exageramos un poco_** con una gotita estilo anime mirando el lugar.

 **_callate Rogue** ___ dijo Sting mientras se recostaba en el lugar donde había pasto _ **tuvimos suerte de encontrar este lugar, imagínate no estuviera este bosque_** con los ojos cerrados ___ **no tendríamos ningún lugar donde entrenar** __ *ahora entiendo porque el lugar estaba así*_ pensó lucy con una gotita estilo anime para luego ver como Rogue también se recostaba en el pasto.

Luego de unos minutos Lucy al pensar que se habían quedado dormidos aprovechó el momento para bajar lo más despacio que pudo, sin dejar de utilizar la técnica de ocultarse, e irse de ahí.

Una vez fuera del bosque se relajo, dejo de ocupar esa técnica y se fue corriendo por el lugar de donde vino e irse a casa pero no sin antes pensar _*si antes mamá y papa me iban a matar, ahora me van a querer masacrar por lo tarde que es*_ llorando dramáticamente.

Una vez Lucy se fue del lugar tanto Sting como Rogue abrieron los ojos_ **Lucy-san ha mejorado mucho en este año, no lo crees así Sting?_**

Menciono orgulloso Rogue, Sting sólo asintió para luego decir_ **si...si no hubiera sido por nuestro buen olfato y oído no la hubiéramos sentido_**

 **_ pudiste ubicar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba?** _ _le preguntó serio Rogue._

 **_me costo pero si, en un principio senti el olor la rubia estuvo sentada en ese tronco_** apuntó a donde anteriormente estuvo Lucy_ **y que luego se subió a un arbol pero me costo un poco encontrar su aroma y saber en que árbol estaba, aún le falta aprender bien a ocultar su aroma** _ dijo para luego sonreír_ **pero sabe ocultar muy bien su presencia ...esa rubia aprendió algo muy util** _ para luego cerrar los ojos y, ahora si, dormirse y Rogue al ver esto imitó a Sting y se durmió.


	7. Pequeños Problemas

_**solo diré XD que el día que escribí este capitulo, no lo hice con mucha inspiración pero aun así quise colocarlo**_

 _*pensamientos*_

 **_habla de personajes_**

_acciones_

Narración

Mientras Sting y Rogue dormían en el pequeño bosque, por las calles se podía ver a Lucy corriente a todo lo que daban sus pies _*Me van a matar, ahora si que me van a matar*_ y claro, puesto que una ves Lucy salió del bosque vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que estuvo pérdida durante unas 3 horas por lo cual inmediatamente se puso pálida y hecho a correr intentando recordar el lugar por el que vino

Una vez dobló la ultima esquina y llegó a la calle en la cual estaba su casa, pudo divisar más adelante un auto frente a su casa _*hay no, no, no, no, no...díganme que no es lo que creo que es*_

Y efectivamente, pudo ver que el auto pertenecía a los policías y fuera de este estaba el oficial "hablando" con sus padres, debido a que se podía ver a Layla muy alterada prácticamente gritándole a al policía y zarandeado a Jude diciendo que tenían que encontrarán a Lucy...en consecuencia de ello, estaban todos (o la gran mayoría) de los vecinos en esa cuadra escuchando el escándalo, por otro lado, se podía ver a un policía temblando y mirando de reojo a todos lados viendo como escapar de esa situación.

Lucy, al ver esto, se detuvo y pensó en salir huyendo **_oigan miren, es la chica que estaban buscando no es asi?_** más sin embargo, no contó con que uno de sus lindos y maravillosos vecinos (nótese el sarcasmo) la delatara.

 **_Lucy! Hijaaa_** en un momento estaba Layla intimidando (sin darse cuenta) a el policía y a su esposo que tenían que encontrar a Lucy, y al siguiente tenías a Layla abrazándola, o prácticamente asfixiando a su hija.

 **_donde estabas pequeña, creí que te había pasado algo, que te hicieron_** decía Layla.

 **_l-lo sien-** _ intento decir Lucy, más fue interrumpida.

_ **porque llegaste tarde, te asaltaron?_** dijo la madre de Lucy tomándola por los hombros a esta y zarandeándola suavemente.

_ **m-ma-_** intento decir pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

 **_te secuestraron?, Por dios Lucy di algo, si te hicieron algo dime y yo me haré con los que se atrevieron a hacerte algo, te preocupes pequeña yo me encargaré de esto_**

 **_m-mama...detente, no me paso nada...s-s-solo que tome un atajo y me perdí_** decía Lucy con miedo a que su madre la regañara por eso.

 **_que alivio, pensé que te había pasado algo...gracias a dios sólo fue eso_** dijo Layla mientras abrazaba a su hija.

En ese momento lucy mira hacia su padre y se ve como el se acerca algo asustado, pero a la vez con una expresión de alivio al ver a su hija, y a la vez, un poco más atrás se podía ver al policía suspirando de alivio y agradeciendo a quien sabe que al igual que se le escucho decir algo de esa señora (Layla) y del demonio.

Layla, al escucharlo decir algo, va donde el y el policía al ver esto se asusta y en su mente comienza a rezarle todos los dioses...he incluso algunos que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que conocía.

 **_lo siento por todas las molestias que le cause_** le dice Layla mientras hace una pequeña reverencia sorprendiendo al policía_ **y se que exagere un poco_**

 _*un poco?!*_ ese fue el pensamientos de todos los que veían la escena con una gotita tipo anime en la sien al ver a una madre tan extraña y sobreprotectora.

 **_pero es que no quiero que le pase nada a mi hija, así que le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento_** dijo para luego mirarlo y sonreirle.

Por otro lado, el policía al ver esto se tranquilizó, y al entender rápidamente que no tenia nada mas que hacer en el lugar se despidió para luego marcharse.

Una vez el policía de fue la familia Heartfilia también le pidieron disculpas a los vecinos por el pequeño escándalo que provocaron, una vez se disculparon entraron a la casa y se sentaron un sofá para hablar de el lugar al que irían de vacaciones

 _*es como si nada hubiera pasado*_ pensaba Lucy con una gotita en la sien _*a veces me dan miedo*_ pensó para luego seguir con la conversación que tenía con sus padres

Pero fuera de la casa de podía distinguir una figura femenina mirando a la peculiar familia **_esto se pondrá divertido_** dijo riendo para luego salir del lugar.


	8. Necesitamos tu ayuda

**_Lucyyy!, levántate para ir al instituto_** se oyó por toda la casa la voz de Layla

 **_si mama, ya estoy lista_** dijo Lucy mientras salía sonriendo de su habitación ya vestida y lista para ir al infierno (el instituto o el colegio o... bueno, ya se entendió) _*hay gente a la que le han hecho peores cosas que a mi, no se porque me preocupo tanto*_ luego de tomar desayuno con sus padres Lucy salio de la casa y fue caminando del instituto _*debo hablar con Sting y Rogue...ellos no estaban ahí ese día, debo saber como llegaron aquí*_ pensaba Lucy, y sin darse cuenta fue caminando cada vez mas rápido hacia el instituto.

Una vez dentro, ignoro todos los comentarios que hacían de ella y fue directo a su salón para ver si estaba ellos pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de algo _*s-si son realmente ellos...no creo que lleguen temprano*_ he internamente se quería golpear por la estupidez que cometió en ese momento así que solo siguió caminando hacia su salón, pero a paso mas lento debido a que no se dio cuenta antes.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su salón y la abrió se dio cuenta que los dos puestos detrás del suyo estaba lleno de chicas, tanto de su salón como del suyo **_esto..tiene que ser una broma...** _susurro Lucy con un leve tic en el ojo derecho al ver a Sting y Rogue rodeados de chicas y ellos con cara de poker ignorándolas a todas.

 **_Oe, vas a pasar o que_** al oír esa voz Lucy mira hacia atrás y puede ver a _*Gajeel*_ , y al notar que estaba parada en la entrada del salón sólo lira a Gajeel y siente para luego ir a sentarse a su puesto.

Sin embargo no contó con que tanto Sting como Rogue se la quedaran mirando a lo cual todas las chicas, al darse cuenta de que miraban a Lucy, le lanzaron miradas de odio a la rubia.

Lucy (como siempre lo hacia) ignoró esas miradas, sacó un libro y se puso a leer hasta que comenzarán las clases.

Más sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de una pequeña aura asesina (estaba intentando calmarse) que provenía de una de las esquinas del otro lado del salón, y podemos ver claramente que esa aura provenía de nada más ni nada menos que de nuestro querido Natsu Dragneel, el cual, al ver que Sting y Rogue se quedaban mirando a esa tonta nerd (como el la llama) no pudo evitar enojarse.

~ Pov Natsu ~

 _*maldita sea, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!_ * pensaba Dragneel mientras movía su pierna en señal de frustración y enojo _*Que mierda me pasa, se supone que no me tiene que interesar lo que haga esa nerd...y tampoco entiendo porque estoy tan enojado, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es moler a golpes a los dos nuevos*_ _T **sk que mierda pasa_** susurre sin darme cuenta por.

 **_Lo mismo me preguntó cabeza de flama, que mierda te pasa_** levanto la mirada y me encuentro con el idiota exibicionista_ **Callate Gray, no estoy de ánimos para que jodas ahora_** dije para poner mmis brazos encima de la mesa y ocultar mi rostro entre ellos y en ese lapso de emociones confusas me dormi.

~ Fin pov Natsu~

Sólo que Natsu (al haberse quedado dormido) no vio la expresión de asombro y preocupación que puso Gray al oírlo decir su nombre _*a este definitivamente le pasa algo*_ pensó para luego darse vuelta al ver que el profesor llegó para hacer la clase.

Una vez terminada las clases la mayoría salieron del salón como si de una maratón se tratara he incluso empujándose, únicamente para no estar más en el lugar de tortura de todo ese infierno (el salón de clases, como ellos lo llamaban), los únicos que quedaron ahí fue natsu, que prácticamente amenazó a muerte que lo dejaran dormir, Lucy, Sting y Rogue.

Por otro lado Lucy, estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que habían empezado y terminado las clases, y que ahora estaban en el descanso... Sting por otro lado estaba dormitando y Rogue al ver a Lucy sentada decidió esperar a que los demás del salón se fueran, una vez se fueron se levantó de su asiento y fue al lado de Lucy.

 **_Lucy-san_** dijo Rogue tocando el hombro de Lucy para llamar su atención, esta por otro lado al sentir que la llamaban dejó de leer y se sorprendió al ver el salón prácticamente vacío y ver la hora, una vez se fue la sorpresa miró a Rogue y le sonrió, el cual fue el turno de el sorprenderse .

 **_Tanto tiempo sin vernos Rogue_** le dijo Lucy aún sonriendo ya que decidió dejar de evitarlos.

 **_lo mismo digo Lucy-san_** le dijo Rogue saliendo de su sorpresa.

 **_Te olvidas de mi rubia?_** dijo Sting que había estado atento desde que Rogue le habló a Lucy.

Por otro lado Lucy sólo se ríe, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Rogue y a todos los que estaban ahí.

_ **Perdón por eso, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sting, como han estado chicos?..._** Sting y Rogue sólo pudieron quedarse callados al ver lo tranquila que estaba Lucy comparado la vez que hablaron en la biblioteca.

 **_escuchen, se que fui grosera la última vez con ustedes...pero estaba asustada, no creí que de verdad fueran los Sting y Rogue que yo conocía, yo... Yo creí que..._**

 **_Que éramos los de este lugar** _ respondieron Sting y Rogue a la vez **_no es así?/verdad?** _ Lucy sólo fue capaz de evitar su mirada al ver las mirada de ambos sobre ella.

_ **si, creí que eran los de este lugar_** respondió Lucy a lo cual Sting y Rogue sonrieron.

 **_Pues ...ya vez que no es así rubia, así que no te confundas_** en ese momento Lucy levanta la mirada sorprendida y ve a ambos sonriendo.

 **_claro...escuchen yo...tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles y...necesitó respuestas** _ aclaró Lucy seria, por lo cual ambos hermanos también se pusieron serios al saber la conversación que venía.

 **_no tendremos problema alguno en contarte como llegamos a este lugar Lucy-san, pero antes debemos pedirle algo..._** dijo Rogue a lo cual Lucy puso una expresión de confusión.

 **_algo? Algo como que?** _ les dijo Lucy con la misma expresión de confusión.

 **_necesitamos tu ayuda rubia_** le dijo Sting **_Ella nos dijo que solo tu puedes ayudarnos a abrir la puerta para volver Fiore_** término de decir a lo cual dejó en shock y con sorpresa a Lucy.

 **_p-podemos...volver?_** susurro ella aún en shock.

 **_Así es_** dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.


	9. Los celos y El Plan

_*pensamientos*_

_ **habla de personajes** _

_acciones_

Narración

cambio de lugares

 _Capítulo anterior: _

__ **p-podemos...volver?** _ susurro ella aún en shock._

 _ **_Así es** _ dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo._

 ** _Capítulo 9: los celos y el plan_**

Justo en ese momento Lucy se desmaya pero Sting (que era el que estaba más cerca) la alcanza a atrapar.

_ **o-oe rubia** _ dijo Sting preocupado.

_ **Sting, llevémosla a la enfermería, ahí podrá descansar...además_** le dijo Rogue _ **no era buena idea tener esta conversación aquí_ mirando a natsu_.**

 **_si...tienes razón** _ dijo Sting también mirando a Natsu _ **vamos** _ Sting toma a Lucy y la carga al estilo princesa para luego salir los 3 del salón.

Mientras Sting y Rogue llevaban a Lucy a la enfermería, nuestro querido "bello durmiente" nota que se quedo sólo.

~ Pov Natsu ~

Aún con los ojos cerrados _ **Tsk que demonios pasa con esos 3?... Por lo que dijeron no son de aqui, serán del extranjero?** _ se levanta y sale del salón _*no, no...no es asi...dijo algo de que creía que eran los de aquí...de mierda pasa, tendré que tenerlos vigilados*_ inmediatamente llega al patio unas chicas se ponen a seguirlo e intentar seducirlo **_déjenme, no me interesan_** dijo fríamente para irse caminando en dirección al pequeño bosque.

~ Fin POV Natsu ~

_ **aaah Natsu-sama_** las chicas de desmayan de la emoción de que Natsu les haya hablado (n/a:tipo juvia con Gray XD).

Mientras tanto en la enfermería:

_ **gracias por todo** _ hace una reverencia Rogue mientras sostenía la cabeza de Sting en su mano obligándolo a hacer la reverencia.

_ **no se preocupen chicos es mi trabajo, además ella sólo se desmayo_** dijo la enfermera mirando a Lucy _ **estará bien** _ le sonríe a ambos.

_ **si, gracias** _ dijo Sting para luego llevar arrastrándose a Rogue.

_ **no me gusta este lugar, no quiero encontrarme con las locas y que nos persigan de nuevo...vamos a la azotea** _ menciona Sting a Rogue el cual este sólo asiente.

Una vez en la azotea Sting se sienta apoyando su espalda en la reja y Rogue se queda parado con una mano en la reja mirando el paisaje _ **te diste cuenta sting?_** le dice Rogue.

Sting sólo cierra los ojos y dice _ **claro, la respiración de el era irregular, tsk que se cree el con su aura de "no estoy aquí, no existo" es un idiota** _ nombró enojado.

Rogue sólo se ríe_ **creía que admirabas a Natsu-san_** le dijo este.

_ **claro que si, pero el no es el Natsu-san que yo admiró, el no es más que un idiota que sólo quiere llamar la atencion_** dijo molesto Sting.

_ **no lo dudes, además de que no le agradamos, se nota en su olor, huele a enojo cada vez que nos acercamos a Lucy-san_** mencionó Rogue

 **_Rogue** _ el nombrado sólo mira a Sting **_ haz dicho algo muy interesante_** dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

 **_que planeas hacer Sting?_** preguntó Rogue algo preocupado.

 **_yo? Nada, sólo que me he dado cuenta de que casi todo el colegio habla mal de la rubia y eso me molesta_** dijo Sting a lo cual Rogue sólo alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

_ **te gusta Lucy-san?** _le pregunto preguntó Rogue.

_ **ha? Que clase de pregunta es esa?** _ preguntó extrañado Sting.

_ **sólo es una duda que tengo_** Rogue se pone serio_así que responde_

_ **pues no, no me gusta es sólo..._** hizo una pausa_ **que me recuerda lo crueles que fuimos en los grandes juegos mágicos_** mencionó Sting con un sentimiento de tristeza y enojo _ **así que por eso, mientras este aquí, la defenderé de todo lo que sea necesario_** término de decir.

 **_si, Lucy-san es buena persona...ella nos perdono a pesar de que fuimos tan crueles, es alguien increíble, Natsu-san tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Lucy-san_** dijo Rogue con cara de nostalgia.

 **_si_** decía Sting levantándose _ **vamos, ya van a comenzar las clases** _ mientras camina hacia la puerta, por lo cual Rogue mira la hora y se da cuenta de que tiene razón así que sigue a Sting al salón.

Una vez llegaron al salón ven que Lucy no estaba y se preocuparon un poco pero inmediatamente alguien toca el hombro de Rogue, este por un momento se comenzó a armar de paciencia creyendo que era una de las chicas que los seguían, pero al sentir un olor a vainilla y flores sakura se relajo y dio la vuelta viendo que era Lucy la cual estaba con una gran sonrisa para ellos.

_ **hola chicos** _ les dijo Lucy aún sonriendo sorprendiendo a prácticamente todos los que estaban en el salón, entre los cuales entre ellos estaba la mayoría del grupo de Natsu (Gajeel, Gray, Lissana) el resto eran mayores por lo cual no estaban en ese lugar, sin embargo todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia, debido a que ella nunca le sonreía a nadie _ **lamento lo de antes es que me sorprendí mucho** _ dijo Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro en señal de que estaba avergonzada _ **pero después de las clases si quieren seguimos con la conversación_** dijo un poco más seria.

_ **claro rubia** _ dijo Sting sonriendole a Lucy, lo cual provocó muchas miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas del salón a la rubia y la mirada asesina de Natsu a Sting _*esto será divertido*_ pensó nuestro rubio viendo la reacción que provocó en Natsu al sonreirle a Lucy el cual el unico pensamiento del pelirosa fue un _*no te pases de listo, rubio*_.

Rogue, por otro lado estaba sonriendo mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver lo que lograba Sting _*este idiota, si que sabe como fastidiar a los demás*_ pensó para luego calmarse _ **Lucy-san, Sting, vamos a nuestros asientos...estamos bloqueando la puerta_** dijo Rogue algo más calmado.

Y en ese momento tanto Lucy como Sting se dan cuenta de que estaban en la puerta _*en que momento...*_ pensamiento de ambos rubios debido a que cuando miran a Rogue ven que el ya se estaba sentando, por lo cual ambos lo imitan y van a sus asientos ya que ven al profesor fuera del salón queriendo entrar (por lo cual no podía debido a que ellos estaban en la entrada).

Y así dieron comienzo las clases, con una Lucy feliz, con un Sting planeando la manera de fastidiar a Natsu, un Rogue evitando reír de lo que planea Sting, un Natsu muy celoso, molesto y confundido, y la mayoría de las chicas con un aura asesina hacia nuestra rubia (la cual no se daba ni cuenta debido a lo feliz que estaba).


	10. Lo que ocurrió (1)

**_pueeeees...solo quiero decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a AyaMe mUraSaki :3 muchas gracias AyaMe porque la verdad me haz apoyado mucho ^^ y espero que con esto se resuelvan algunas de tus dudas_**

 _*pensamientos*_

_ **habla de personajes** _

_acciones_

Narración

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Una vez las clases terminaron la clases, y el profesor se fue Lucy fue a la azotea con Sting y Rogue para hablar de todo lo que paso ese día

_ **bien Lucy-san, en primer lugar antes de decirle el favor que le queremos pedir... queremos que nos cuente que fue lo que paso "ese" día, debido a que no recibimos mucho detalle, nos dijeron que la encontráramos y que le pidiéramos que nos cuente lo que paso** _

_ **he? pero, quien los envío? y como fue que llegaron_** pregunto Lucy con preocupación.

_ **solo responde rubia, necesitamos que nos cuentes que paso ese día exactamente, ella nos dijo que nos contaras y que así podríamos saber que debemos hacer para poder volver_** dijo sting queriendo saber lo que paso

_ **pues...verán** _ comenzó a contar Lucy_ **después de la pelea contra los dragones, estábamos en el gremio como todos los días normales, y en eso llego Zeref diciendo de que si quería destruir a la humanidad, debía acabar con Fairy Fail debido a que habíamos arruinado muchos de sus planes, mientras se iba dijo algo...pero nadie lo pudo escuchar bien, yo solo escuche la parte de "dejare que el se encargue de ustedes" luego no supe lo que dijo...después de que Zeref se fue, el gremio estuvo muy inquieto debido a sus palabras** _en eso Lucy se ríe un poco_ **incluso Natsu dijo que le iba a ir a dar una paliza para que dejara de molestar...** _puso una sonrisa triste_ **se hizo de noche y el Máster dijo que cada uno fuera a casa a descansar ya que era tarde ... cada uno se fue a casa a dormir, sin esperar que al otro día ocurriera esa gran tragedia_** dijo Lucy con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos.

~Flash Back~

Estábamos en el gremio, cada uno haciendo lo suyo cuando de pronto sentimos una gran explosión fuera del gremio **_q-que esta pasando** _ dije corriendo fuera del gremio junto con los demás, solo que nunca creímos ver lo que estaba a nuestro ojos.

 ***no puede...ser*** pensé viendo la destrucción que había, casi media ciudad de Magnolia totalmente destruida, se podían ver los cadáveres de las personas en el suelo, miramos al cielo y lo que vimos nos dejo pálidos y en shock a todos... Acnologia estaba volando sobre magnolia, y fue en ese momento en el que comprendí las palabras que dijo Zeref "dejare que el se encargue de ustedes"

 **_porque_** comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba la destrucción mientras sin querer solté unas lagrimas_ **de todos los enemigos que tuvimos, porque el_** en eso comenzé a sentir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico así que mire hacia atrás y vi al máster comenzando a transformarse

 **_mocosos_** vi que dijo enojado si poder verle los ojos_ **evacuen las personas que están vivas, es necesario ... en este momento no estamos en Tenroujima para que la primera nos ayude...yo lo distraeré, mientras tanto ustedes evacuen_**

_ **olvídalo anciano** _ _*Natsu*_ _ **no te dejare pelear solo contra ese maldito, somos un gremio y algo que no hacemos es abandonar a la familia_** dijo Natsu enojado liberando magia sin darse cuenta.

_ **por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de flama_** dijo Grey juntando los puños liberando (al igual que Natsu) un poco de su magia.

 **_si!_** escuche el grito de todos los del gremio _*pero...las personas del pueblo*_

 **_Mocosos!** _dijo el máster en tono de enojo_ **esto ya no es por nosotros, si no sacan pronto a los habitantes de la ciudad, todos seremos aniquilados por Aconologia_** _*es verdad...pero aun así...quiero ayudar al máster pero y las personas...*_ **_ no tiene caso que ganemos, si todos los habitantes de la cuidad mueren_** dijo el máster ya transformado y en ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

_ **pero anciano!_** dijo Natsu enojado y con un tono de desesperación _*ya basta*_ _ **no podrás solo!_**

 **_ Natsu, ya detente, hay muchas vidas que debemos salvar es el deber de nuestro gremio proteger la cuidad y lo sabes!** _ menciono el máster ya enojado_ **evacuen la cuidad!_** decía mientras se lanza contra Acnologia cayendo por el bosque que esta cerca **_ dense prisa!** _ dijo sacándonos a todos (menos a Natsu y a Gray) del shock para luego todos ir a evacuar a los ciudadanos con lagrimas en los ojos **_vamos toma mi mano!** _ le dije a un niño que estaba bajo los escombros, el muy asustado y llorando la tomo y pude sacarlo, una vez lo saque le dije a Levy-chan que estaba indicándole a las personas por donde podían evacuar que se llevara al niño, así fue con todas las personas con las que me encontraba.

Una vez termine, vi en dirección de la pelea...y me di cuenta que estaban la mayoría del gremio peleando para distraer a Acnologia y veo como lanza a un golpe con su cola hacia Gildarst y el cae al suelo ya casi sin poder moverse por el potente golpe, pero se podía ver que estaba vivo y también consciente por otro lado el máster estaba prácticamente si magia arrodillado.

De un momento a otro vi como abrió sus alas y se elevaba en el aire, para después lanzar un rugido, yo estaba lejos de la pelea, pero aun así las hondas de poder llegaron hasta donde yo estaba lanzándome lejos estrellándome con los escombros de una casa _*no...*_ , en ese momento tuve miedo, miedo del grado de destrucción que hubo, miedo a no sobrevivir de esta y miedo de que mi familia haya muerto, con mucha dificultad me levante y espere a que todo el polvo que había por la gran explosión, se disipara un poco para ver algo que nunca en mi vida me hubiera gustado ver.

Pude ver claramente a todos...a mi familia, todos en el suelo, me fui acercando prácticamente corriendo sin importarme lo que me pasara solo quería estar con ellos para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver como algunos se levantaban y los que no, podía ver que respiraban con dificultad _*no...ya basta*_ pensé llorando al ver que el solo se divertía con nosotros _*no quiero ver morir a nadie, por favor, ya basta*_ pensaba mientras me acercaba a Happy que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y lo tomaba en brazos **_porque...porque tiene que pasar esto_** mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente queriendo parar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos mientras rogaba que esto fuera una pesadilla.

_ **esto aun no acaba_** escuche una voz conocida para mi, abrí los ojos, mire hacia mi lado derecho y vi a Natsu levantándose de los escombros_ **no me dare por vencido!** _ dijo para luego tomar impulso e ir contra Acnologia.

_ **maldición, no alcanzamos a alejarnos lo suficiente del impacto de su ataque_** vi a mi izquierda y vi a Erza con la armadura nakagami (la que uso para derrotar a Minerva en los GJM) totalmente herida y con la armadura casi destrozada _*ni siquiera con esa armadura ...pudieron hacerle daño*_ en eso siento un golpe y dirijo mi visión hacia donde lo oí, y pude ver a Gray que había golpeado el suelo donde estaba, estaba totalmente herido y con sangre saliendo se su cabeza **_maldita sea! no puedo morir aquí** _ lo oí decir para luego, al igual que Natsu tomar impulso e ir contra Acnologia _*yo...yo quiero ayudar, no quiero que nadie mas muera*_ pensé mientras recordaba los cuerpos de los aldeanos _*pero, pero no soy fuerte...ni siquiera Erza pudo hacerle daño, pero un así yo..*_ pensé abrazando a Happy

 ** _*vieja amiga, me escuchas?*_** oí una voz _ **h-he? q-quien es?_** dije mirando a todos lados.

 ** _*hime, somos nosotros*_** oí la voz de virgo _ **p-pero que** _ _***lucy, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer esta conexión, así que necesitamos que nos escuches***_ era la voz de loke

 _*q-que ocurre chicos, me están preocupando*_

 _ ***vieja amiga***_

 _*pero que, bigotes?*_

 _ ***Lucy, tenemos un plan para poder ahuyentar a Acnologia***_

 _*e-enserio?!*_ pensé secándome las lagrimas y apretando un poco el abrazo que tenia con Happy _*como?*_ le pregunte esperanzada de que todo esto acabara.

 ** _*así es, lamentablemente este poder no es el necesario para acabar con el pero podremos ahuyentarlo sin embargo quedaras muy débil por eso*_**

 _*no se preocupen por eso, estaré bien, solo necesito que se vaya para que acabe esta horrible pelea*_ pensé mirando la pelea que se ejercía en el cielo

 ** _*veras, debes reunir el poder de las 10 llaves celestiales que tienes y juntarla en un solo lugar, yo por mi parte, vieja amiga, te daré la mitad de mi poder para que le lances un ataque a Acnologia*_**

 **_bien pues si es así, lo haré!_** grite, y sin darme cuenta llame la atención de los que estaban consientes pero no podían moverse y estaban mirando la pelea, deje a Happy en el suelo y en ese momento lace mis 10 llaves celestiales al cielo y comenzaron a flotar haciendo un circulo en el aire, me comencé a concentrar en reunir toda la magia en el el centro del circulo, en eso las llaves comenzaron a girar y podía ver como se traspasaba la magia al centro junto con la mía, en eso siento un gran poder salir de las llaves _***vieja amiga, este es todo el poder que te puedo dar...si traspaso mas las llaves no lo podrían resistir y podrían destruirse, lo siento***_

 **_no se preocupe_** le dije agotada por la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando **_así esta bien, solo espero que funcione_** en eso veo que Natsu cae al suelo provocando un gran cráter estaba totalmente herido prácticamente era el que estaba en las peores condiciones (junto con Gildarst) pero aun asi se levanta para de nuevo ir a la pelea pero se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo

_ **Lucy! que estas haciendo, eso puede ser peligroso para tu cuerpo, acaso quieres morir?! no debes usar una cantidad de poder mágico tan grande!** _ me grito prácticamente desesperado yendo hacia mi para detenerme pero Gajeel lo detiene, Natsu lo mira y Gajeel niega con la cabeza.

 **_no te preocupes Natsu, estaré bien...mis amigos me apoyan y ayudan_** dije seria refiriéndome a mis espíritus , en ese momento pude ver como Acnologia vuelve al suelo, y me mira a mi, _*no...se dio cuenta de lo que planeo hacer*_ en eso la esfera de magia brilla fuertemente y se transforma en una flecha de la cual salían pequeñas chispas y rayos en señal de la cantidad de magia que tenia _ **pero que..._ _*hime, nosotros la ayudaremos*_** las llaves comenzaron a brillar y se juntaron para hacer hicieron una medialuna de luz y una cuerda de magia unía los 2 extremos.

_ **un arco...bien, hagamos esto chicos_** dije apuntando la flecha hacia Acnologia _*solo tengo una oportunidad, no debo desperdiciarla*_ en ese momento vi una gran explosión a un costado de Acnologia, o para ser mas precisa en el lado izquierdo de su estomago.

 **_AHORA LUCY!_** me grito Erza que había hecho ese ataque para distraerlo, y en ese momento lanze la flecha hacia su cuello...el impacto fue muy fuerte, no tanto como el rugido de Acnologia pero a fin de cuentas nos mando a volar a todos.

El me levante de los escombros y espere a que el polvo de disipara, para ver algo que me quito toda esperanza.

 **_no...** _ dije con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas al ver a Acnologia con una gran herida, pero sin embargo aun estaba de pie dispuesto a seguir peleando _ **que mas...puedo hacer, ya casi no me queda magia_** caí de rodillas al suelo llorando _*no quiero que esto termine así, no aun...yo, yo amo a mi familia no puedo permitir que les pase algo*_ en eso recordé algo que leí, decidida a lo que planeaba hacer me levante del suelo _*bigotes me escuchas?*_

 ** _*vieja amiga, lo siento...ya no tengo forma de ayudarte en estos momentos*_**

 _*no, aun hay una forma de que me ayudes, en vez de traspasar la magia a las llaves, traspasala a mi cuerpo*_

 ** _*vieja amiga...lo que me estas diciendo es prácticamente es que te mate, sabes que no puedo hacerlo*_**

 **_ya basta! no quiero que nadie mas muera... hazlo, te lo ruego!** _ grite prácticamente desesperada _ **no hay mas opción y lo sabes, por favor_**

 _ ***has aprendido mucho Lucy Heartfilia, esta bien...te daré todo el poder que tengo, así que sólo te quedara esta oportunidad, eres y seras siempre una gran amiga para nosotros los espíritus***_

Comenze a sentir un gran poder mágico dentro mi, me levante y me dirigí corriendo hacia Acnologia _*según lo que leí, si se deposita mucha magia en el cuerpo de alguien y no la soporta esta persona de golpe liberara toda la cantidad de magia acumulada de golpe provocando una enorme explosión de magia, pero en consecuencia esa persona morirá*_

Cuando pase corriendo por el lado de los chicos es como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, todos me miraron sorprendidos sin saber lo que tenia planeado _ **los quiero chicos_** _*creo que después de todo no podremos tener otra aventura juntos*_ **_lo siento_**

 **_LU-CHAN!** _ oí a Levy-chan gritar mi nombre con desesperación _*debo darme prisa*_ pensé al notar que Levy-chan se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, así que aumente la velocidad con la que corría _ **que alguien la detenga!, Lu-chan no lo hagas! debe haber otra forma de acabar con esto_**

 **_a que te refieres enana_** oí preocupado a Gajeel.

 **_Lu-chan dará su vida para acabar con esto, por favor deténganla!_**

 **_LUCYYY!_** _*Natsu, lo siento*_ _ **Lucy por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas!_** llegue a una de las patas de Acnologia y me subí en una de ellas, en ese momento comenzó a elevarse _*perfecto, estaremos lejos como para que no les afecte*_ en ese momento pude ver que Acnologia planeaba lanzar otro rugido.

Mire hacia abajo y vi a mi familia, todos observando y llorando por lo que estaba de hacer **_LUCYYYY, NO LO HAGAS...** _ le oí decir a Natsu, lo observe y vi el temor reflejado en el, cae de rodillas mientas me miraba llorando (como con Igneel) **_por favor no lo hagas Lucy, yo... yo te quiero lucy, yo te amo, por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas_**

_ **Natsu** _ susurre_ **yo también te amo_** le dije sonriendo con lagrimas en mis mejillas y vi la cara de sorpresa, miedo, y felicidad que puso, en ese momento sentí como si me quemara por dentro y con esfuerzo mantuve el equilibrio para no caerme y me costaba respirar en esos momentos **_es el porque te amo, que no puedo dejar que mueras, ni tu, ni nadie _** en ese momento (y con esfuerzo) levante el dedo indice haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail **_lo siento Natsu...se feliz y cuida a nuestra familia_** les dedique una sonrisa a todos.

 **_LUCY!_** sentí el grito de todos los del gremio cerré los ojos y se me vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos y todas las aventuras que tuvimos juntos **_los quiero Fairy Tail_**

~Fin flash back~

_ **luego de eso_** decía Lucy mientras lloraba _ **desperté en este mundo y me encontré con mis padres...les conté todo, en un principio no me creyeron...pero invoque a unos de mis espíritus celestiales y ahí fue cuando me creyeron** _ Lucy levanto la vista y lo que vio la sorprendió y conmovió.

Sting y Rogue estaban prácticamente aguantando las lagrimas que tenían, Lucy se limpio las lagrimas y dijo **_luego de eso, comenzó a pensar con lo que había pasado...y me di cuenta que con esa gran cantidad de magia tan grande se abrió un portal a esta dimensión y que parte de esa cantidad de magia que abrió el portal quedo en mi ... y es por eso que puedo utilizar magia_** dijo ya mas tranquila_ **aunque lo ultimo es solo una teoría, no estoy muy segura de ella_**

_ **en parte esta bien su teoría Lucy-san, pero le faltan detalles, a nosotros antes de venir nos explicaron parte de la situación pero no del todo** _ le dijo Rogue sonriendo

_ **he?** _ dijo Lucy confundida

_ **pues la verdad rubia, es que necesitábamos que nos contaras lo que paso ya que nos dijeron como fue que llegaste y que paso con toda esa magia pero...ahora te contaremos nosotros como fue que llegamos aquí y así sabrás mayores detalles** _ aclaro Sting.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 __Tomando café__ **_espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad...ese capitulo lo había hecho con Ost de fairy tail y la verdad daba mas penita asi...pero bueeeno, cosas que pasan XD para la curiosidad de algunas personas yo estoy aprovechando de subir estos capitulos (que por cierto estaban listos) con la inspiración que llego :3 y eso, si mañana tengo tiempo subiré lo otro_**


	11. Aviso

**Atencion! Aviso muy importante, por favor leer**

Hola a todos, lamento hacerles creer que es un capitulo pero a verdad necesito decirles esto antes de seguir subiendo capítulos

Veran, he estado releyendo mi historia una y otra vez y hay muchas cosas que no me convencen debido a que he dejado muchas cosas inconclusas como por ejemplo donde esta Lucy de ese mundo (mundo real) que ha pasado con el gremio y cosas asi y la verdad no me agrada mucho por lo que he decidido editar un poco esta historia; como he dicho, no voy a cambiarla totalmente ni nada por el estilo, es solo que agregare algunas cosas mas, mas puntos de vista para que sea mas fácil la lectura con respecto a lo que sientes los demás personajes, etc...

Y no, no dejare la historia por mucho tiempo, solo que cuando tenga la mayoría de los capítulos listos comenzare a re subirla de nuevo, espero me comprendan porque como sabrán, he dejado bastante abandonada esta historia junto con las personas que la han seguido desde el inicio asi que para no dejarlos en suspenso por tanto tiempo haré el editado lo mas rápido posible y sin mas que decir, me retiro

Buenas noches mis pequeñas hadas (son las 23:18 en mi pais) que descansen


End file.
